The Five-Point Habitation Occasions
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: 5 Weeks, 5 moments. Sometimes living with your significant other has its ups and downs. A oneshot that follows Shamy through sleep, laughter, intimacy and arguments before they reach their comclusion on just how well their experiment went. Silly, smutty Shamy. M-rated for a reason


_Author's Premise: Hello friends! So, this is something that has been in the works for a while! In fact, I started it once I read the spoilers for 10x04! It started out as something goofy, but grew to be this big oneshot that encompasses all 5 weeks of Sheldon and Amy's experiment!_

 _Smut is in this story! So reader beware!_

 _I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

 **WEEK ONE: SLEEP**

Once Amy shut the door to 4B, she was immediately pulled into Sheldon's tight embrace and she didn't have anytime to think as Sheldon captured her lips into a searing kiss. The heat of the kiss was enough to make her stumble forward and she reached her arms out to grab onto his shoulders to steady herself. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and immediately sparked a small flame of desire deep within her before she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue back against his.

"Amy," Sheldon growled at the contact and she felt his fingertips dig into the soft flesh of her waist. Slowly, he began walking backwards towards Penny's bright teal couch, guiding Amy to follow him. When his knees hit the couch, he sat down and clumsily pulled her onto his lap. Amy gasped at their sudden closeness despite their thick robes getting in the way of them. She adjusted to sit astride him more comfortably and tilted her head to deepened their already passionate kiss. "Oh… Amy…"

His hands ran up and down her waist, kneading at her before traveling down to her posterior to squeeze roughly at the skin. Their tongues continued their dance as their hands wandered. Amy's fingers ran through his hair, effectively messing up the perfectly smoothed strands until they went to his back. Lower still, her hands found the sash of his robe. Much to Amy's chagrin, Sheldon pulled away before she had time to untie the robe. He look deep into her eyes before nuzzling his face into her bosom. With her sitting on his lap, she was eye level with the top of his head.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked with a pant. She had to try and gain her breath after Sheldon had kissed her like that. Last time she felt such passion was… she shivered at the memory and tried her best to keep her smile at bay, "I'm sorry if my comment about your field of study offended-"

"I'm sorry you don't want to live with me…" He barked out, his voice muffled by her cotton robe.

Amy gingerly touched his chin. She ran her thumb over his skin and reveled in the faintest hint of stubble, "I _do_ want to live with you."

He lifted his head from her chest, "But… earlier—"

Amy frowned and felt even more guilty than before. Of course she wanted to live with Sheldon. It was obvious, or at least, she thought it was. She ran her fingers through his hair once again, "Forget what I said, Sheldon…"

"But you don't deserve to have inadequate sleep because of me…" Sheldon leans back, "It's strange though… I usually never move in my sleep."

"Could it be that you're just not used to sleeping with someone else in the same bed?"

Sheldon tilted his head and pursed his lips in thought before Amy added, "I mean… you _did_ say my behind gives off enough heat to attract iguanas. "

He pouted, "Sorry about that, by the way. Your rear end actually gives off the ideal amount of heat." Amy smiled, but not because of the kind compliment, but because what he said nearly made her laugh.

"Thanks. I try to keep my butt at an optimum temperature." In reply, Sheldon snorted and chuckled before turning serious once more.

"You may have a point though. There is a chance that could be it," he looked up at her, "what do you propose?"

She shrugged, "It'll be hard but all we really can do is continue sleeping together in the same bed until you can adjust."

"What about your sleep schedule?" Amy smiled at Sheldon's concern.

"It's Saturday, so I can always nap on Sunday to make up for the hours I lose. That and I requested Monday off so I can gather whatever isn't ruined from the leak. I can sleep while you're at work." Amy explained but she knew that Sheldon wasn't the most pleased still.

"How many hours did you sleep last night?" He asked and Amy almost didn't answer him.

She bit her lip, "Two hour… three tops"

Sheldon bright blue eyes widened in shock and his lower lip stick out, "Then why on Earth are we making out?!" Sheldon pulled Amy off of his lap so that she sat beside him, "you should be resting, little lady."

Amy sighed, "Sheldon, I'm fine."

' _After that make out session, I'm wide awake.'_

"No girlfriend of mine is going to get an insufficient amount of sleep," he snapped his fingers and pointed towards the bedroom, "Chop chop, Doctor Fowler. Off to bed."

Smirking, Amy stood from the couch and began to walk toward her—Penny's— room with her hands behind her back. At the doorway, Amy stopped and turned back to look at Sheldon, "Can we make out again after I take a nap?"

He shook his head. Not to deny her, but in disbelief. Only Amy would make him say yes to making out in his friend's apartment, "Only if you sleep past noon."

 **WEEK TWO: LAUGHTER**

Amy was right. It had been her unfamiliar presence in the bed that made sleeping together so challenging. However, after the fourth night, Sheldon hadn't moved much except to wrap an arm around her half way through the night and every night since. Friday marked the beginning of the second week of their experiment and they found that they were slowly starting to relax around each other. While they had been dating for over six years now, there was still an adjustment period. As he had said, living together changes a lot of things. She would see him unshaven, as would he… As well as other normal aspects of life that were once mysteries.

For the first week, they were walking on eggshells. They never argued, but as it was the first time either of them had lived with a significant other, they both tiptoed. Sheldon knew that Amy wasn't Leonard. Which had its perks, but also its downfalls. She didn't put up with his rules as Leonard had. She sang in the shower, she slid around the hardwood floor in her tights as if she were a kid and her laugh… Unlike Leonard's laugh which was soft and short, Amy's laugh was loud and borderline obnoxious in certain situations. He usually didn't mind; he found it cute, but sometimes, he would prefer her laugh to be quieter.

One night, as he was brushing his teeth, he heard that trademark Fowler laughter. He sighed and continued brushing his teeth. As he spit the foam out of his mouth, he heard her laugh again, this time with a snort followed by her hiccuping as she laughed harder. It was ten at night, what would she even be laughter at at this hour? He finished his routine and peered out of the bathroom to gaze upon his giggling girlfriend.

"Why are you laughing?" Sheldon asked with a stern tone. Amy was lying on her back in the center of the bed. Her arms were extended above her head as she held her phone. The screen lit up her face in the dim room and she was making strange… Really strange and rather unattractive… faces at the phone.

"Penny introduced me to Snapchat!" Amy declared before shuffling over back to her side of the bed with a smile, "Come here, come here, look." He obliged, but did so with crossed arms and a deep frown. He sat on the bed and reclined back until his head hit the pillow to look at Amy's phone screen.

"Snapchat?" Sheldon cocked an eyebrow, "Is that like Instagram? You know I hate Instagram."

Amy hummed and shook her head, "Not really. Basically what you do is take a photo and send it to your friends. And there's this timer that will delete the photo after the allotted time is up."

"What's the purpose of that?" He looked at her as he asked the question and she turned to look at him as her lips spread into a smirk.

"Nudes that you don't want to be saved."

"Amy!"

Amy laughed and rolled her head to rest atop of Sheldon's shoulder, "Kidding!" She reassured, "I'm just kidding." She rolled closer to him and brought her phone up so that they were both visible on her screen, "Anyway, look what happens when I press on your face," her thumb pressed on the screen and the app mapped out his face and very filtered popped up on either side of the center button.

"I still don't see how this is so-" Amy swiped and tapped on one of the filters, giving both her and Sheldon a dog's ears and nose, "Oh!" He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak only to be surprised when a dog's tongue appeared and the phone made a 'slurp'. "Oh, this is delightful!"

Amy grinned and handed her phone to Sheldon so he could flip through the filters. He looked through all of them with a smile and a soft chuckle of his own, stopping occasionally to add Amy whenever he could or to comment on how dashing he looked with golden butterflies in his hair. When he was nearly done, he reached a filter with two faces and arrows, "What's this one?"

"That's the face swap one." Amy explained, "Penny and I did that one and it was… Interesting."

"Hmm," Sheldon clicked his tongue, "I don't think our's will be that bad." With that, he scooted closer to Amy until she was in the frame and pressed the button. What appeared shocked both of them; while they were both good-looking individuals, the result certainly wasn't.

"Oh my!

"Oh dear Lord!"

Then Amy laughed that same laugh she had just moments ago, but instead of being annoyed, Sheldon joined in. It wasn't his usually laugh though- it was a deep, guttural laugh that made his stomach ache and arms shake so the image of the amalgamated faces blurred and contorted even further. They laughed like that until they were red in the face. Sheldon's laugh had diminished to shakes and inhalations while Amy was dead silent, mouth agape as she smacked on her thigh from beneath the sheets.

When they had finally settled, Sheldon blew out some air and regained his composure, "You know… We should send this to Penny."

Amy frowned mockingly, "Are you kidding? I don't want to give her nightmares!" At the comment, Sheldon pouted but couldn't help but agree. Even he wasn't that cruel to do that to Penny and Leonard.

"Fine, but can we at least take a picture and save it?"

Amy smiled and nodded as she rested her head against his shoulder once again. They stayed still long enough to take a half-decent photo of their swapped faces (or as decent as it would get) before Sheldon saved it into Amy's Snapchat memories.

He then gave the phone back to Amy and turned off his bedside lamp before turning back to spoon her. Minutes of total silence passed before Amy heard Sheldon snicker. His snicker, turned into her giggle. Her giggle, became Sheldon making a raspberry noise between his lips before releasing the powerful laughter that he tried so terribly to hold back.

Their shared laughter continued until they could no long breathe once again. Playfully, Sheldon smacked Amy's hip, "Sleep, Amy. Bedtime is not the time to laugh."

"Me?" She was still trying to catch her breath, "You started it!"

I did no such thing," he denied while pulling her tighter and closer to him until their bodies were flush. Only their clothing stood as a barrier.

"Yes you did!" Amy awkwardly twisted to face him. The mint was still fresh on her breath as she spoke, "In fact, I was nearly asleep before you started giggling."

Sheldon shook his head even though it was unlikely that Amy would see his motion, "You're hearing things." He teased. Their mock argument reminded him of their very first sleepover in the fort over a year ago.

"Did not." Amy reached behind her to gently bat at him. He only tightened his grip in response and exhaled through his nose as he suppressed another laugh.

"Vixen."

 **WEEK THREE: INTIMACY**

It was rare for Amy to wake up earlier than Sheldon. In their three weeks of living together (except for that awful first night together), he had always gotten up earlier than her and in turn, accidentally woken her up when she certainly didn't want to. She didn't mind too much, it came with the territory. This Sunday morning however, she was the first one to stir from her sleep. With a yawn, she stretched her arms up over her head before turning on her side towards her sleeping boyfriend. Last night, he had stayed up until three in the morning playing video games with the guys next door. She knew because she woke up as he climbed into bed and pressed his body against her- it had been a habit to spoon each other each night, now. Being seven in the morning now, she knew that he would sleep for a bit longer.

She shuffled closer to him and nestled herself in the crook of his arm. It amazed her how a 36-year-old man could still look so young. Of course, he was slowly showing his age. Soon the lines that appeared on his forehead when he was deep in thought would be permanent whether he was smiling or stoic. For now though, she admired his nearly flawless porcelain-like skin. He was lying on his back, his head was tilted slightly towards her and his lips were parted ever so slightly. She smiled at the sight of him and slowly moved her hand over his belly and under his white t-shirt. Strangely, he hadn't bothered putting on his buttoned bed shirt that night; he was probably too tired to do so.

Her fingertips reveled in the soft skin of his stomach. Amy licked her lips as her hand travelled further up to his chest to play with his lightly smattered chest hair. He was the epitome of perfection in her eyes and she took a deep breath to try and calm the desire that was building up within her. No, she promised him. No sex. Thinking of it now, it was a stupid idea. Hell, it was even a stupid idea since day eight when she had accidentally walked in on him getting undressed for a shower. She was never able to resist him and with her living with him, her patience and control was spreading thin.

She stopped her gently caress of his skin and pulled herself closer to him, draping her leg over his lap and… Amy froze. Did her thigh just graze… She gulped and bit her lip hard. Morning erections were extremely common and logic would have it that even Sheldon would experience them… She just never thought she would ever feel it… Her lust-driven mind urged her to grind her thigh against him, or at least keep it there. But she couldn't, especially when he was asleep. Slowly, she began to pull her leg away until Sheldon groaned and began to stir.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Amy cursed inwardly. He was not going to be happy… Not in the very least. Before Amy was able to remove her leg away from his hardened shaft, he opened his eyes and met her shocked gaze. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she was able to, Sheldon's hand was on her thigh, holding her there. He then tilted his head down to kiss her. She stayed still against him, too fearful to move until he rolled onto his side towards her. The leg on his lap was now hooked over his hip awkwardly, but Sheldon kept her there through the kiss.

"Amy," Sheldon pulled away from their kiss and pressed his forehead against hers as he sighed, "please."

"Please wha-" Amy was silenced by his lips again as they moved hungrily over hers, coaxing her mouth open for his tongue to grind against her own. She melted into him and her eyes fluttered shut. He was such a good kisser, but that didn't surprise her one bit.

As their kiss intensified, Sheldon's hand snuck under her nightgown and came up to caress her bottom. He could feel the tickle of the lace trim against his fingertips and he groaned at the sensation. "Amy…" He whimpered her name which a desperation that Amy never thought she would hear in her boyfriend's voice. Her hand somehow wandered down to the tent in his pants and once she realized what she was doing, she pulled her mouth away from his.

"I'm sorry…" Amy tried to calm herself, "I said no-"

"No," Sheldon hissed, "I want it back on the table. Good Lord, I need you." His fingers played with the waistband of her panties from beneath her gown, "Please, put it back on the table. Please; I don't want to take a cold shower this morning… I've taken more than one since this experience started."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips. His eyes pleaded, begged her to give in as he tilted his hips to press against her thigh. He was absolutely solid now, near throbbing. "Yes."

"Oh thank God!" At that, Sheldon rolled them both until Amy was resting flat on her back. His hands busied themselves with bunching her nightgown up past her waist and up her chest. He gently cupped and squeezed both of her breasts in silent appreciation before removing the clothing all together to reveal her body to him. Already, she was nearly bare naked under his gaze. No bra- it was obvious that she wouldn't wear one to bed. The only thing concealed was her womanhood, covered in grey lace panties.

He let out a shaken sigh and licked his lips. He watched as Amy started to cover herself with her arm, but he grabbed her arm and kissed her wrist. He knew that she was always self-conscious about her body and he hated that she felt that way about herself. She was absolutely goddess-like. Not only in her appearance with her long legs, pert breasts, and her perfect hips, but she had the grace and the wit to match. Sheldon took in a deep breath and leaned down to kiss her once again.

As their lips melded together, as their tongues twisted, Sheldon hooked his thumbs into her panties and slowly drew them down her legs. Like with her gown, he haphazardly threw the dainty panties across the room. If he hadn't had to undress himself, he would stay entwined with her beneath the sheets, but the lust and overwhelming desire to have her was too strong for him to ignore. He reluctantly pulled away and before he could grab the waistband of his pants, Amy already had it covered. She pulled his pajamas pants down low enough for Sheldon to kick them off as he lifted his shirt off of his form. He clumsily pulled his briefs off and like that, they were completely exposed to each other.

Last time they had been this naked in front of each other was when they had given their virginities to one another. It was strangely different this time though. There was no shyness, no naivety. There was no fear. Only the need to be as close as possible, to feel as good as possible and release some very… very… pent up energy.

Unbeknownst to Amy, Sheldon opposed the 'no coitus' rule when they had begun this experience. In fact, upon agreeing to this arrangement, he had wanted to use these weeks to try and be more intimate. But, ever the gentleman, Sheldon never pressured her to go against her own rule. So, he waited patiently for her and now that they were like this he felt as though he was about to explode.

"Sheldon, I need you, so badly," Amy panted as she pulled him on top. His erection pressed against her slick flesh and it felt so surreal that Sheldon had nearly lost it right then and there.

"I need you too… good God, I need you so bad it hurts." He murmured with his lips just millimeters away from hers. Just as Sheldon began to slide into her tight embrace, he suddenly jumped up, "I don't have a condom! Do you think Penny keeps some in her nightst-"

Amy gentle touch calmed him slightly, "Don't worry—"

"But—"

"I'm on birth control, Sheldon. The pill." Amy grinned devilishly, "I started it after our first time."

"You and your preparedness…" He hissed before kissing her once again. He repositioned himself again before sliding deep within her. The sensation was enough for Amy to arch her back and moan loudly into his ear. He was larger than she remembered and he stretched her to the point of aching. Once he was up to the hilt, he paused to allow her to adjust to him. It had been a while since they had done this, and the last thing he wanted was to cause her any pain.

He feathered soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck as he slowly began to pump himself in and out of her tight heat. Without a condom to abate the pleasure, he was quickly becoming overwhelmed and intoxicated by Amy. He distracted himself by paying attention to Amy's neck, biting and suckling on her silken skin while his hips quickened their pace. With each thrust, Amy's moans echoed in his ear. Her arms reached out to grab his posterior, coaxing him to quicken, deeper and to use more force as their hips met and their skin smacked against each other

Already, he felt the first pulses of Amy's impending climax. She wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively taking him even deeper in her body than he originally thought was possible, "Jesus, Amy—" He simply didn't stand a chance. His orgasm came in a flash and hard enough he saw stars. As his orgasm rippled and coursed through him, he didn't slow down his pace. He had to make sure that Amy came, too.

"Sheldon! Oh God!" Her voice echoed through the room as she reached the peak of her ascension. Her nails dug painfully into his back as her hips rocked back and forth with his own as if they were both trying to make their own orgasms last as they could.

With every ounce of their energy was spent, Amy fell limp against the sheets while Sheldon fell on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, not minding his weight on her.

Soon, Sheldon's caught his breath and he kissed Amy's temple, "Amy?"

"Hm?" Amy was still panting and was certain that she had experienced the strongest orgasm she has ever had. So strong that her legs shook on either side of his body even minutes after.

"I love you."

The small declaration shouldn't have made her smile as much as it did, but her lips stretched wide and she nuzzled her nose against the slope of his shoulder, "I love you too."

 **WEEK FOUR: ARGUMENT**

"Amy!" Sheldon called out as he chased her in 4B. "I said sorry!"

"It was still an asshole move!" Amy barked back as they entered the apartment. Sheldon softly shut the door and locked it. She turned to face him and the look in her eyes made chills dart up and down his spine in fear, "What kind of person calls a pregnant woman fat?!"

"I never called Bernadette fat!" Sheldon frowned, "You misheard me."

"You told her that she looked like Violet Beauregarde from Willy Wonka!"

"Exactly, because of the bangs and her round abdomen; how was that insulting? I was making small talk."

"She's six months pregnant!"

"I was just making an obser-"

"You said it looked like she had been chewing that gum that turned Violet into a blueberry without the color changing side effects!" Amy was certain that she was turning red.

"How was what I said a bad thing?!" Sheldon's voice rose up an octave, "She's pregnant. Her belly has obviously been growing!"

"You made her cry!"

"And I apologized!"

"You said sorry that your comment offended her. Not for the comment itself!" She ran her fingers through her hair and groaned angrily, "You're impossible!"

"Well what would you rather I call a pregnant woman?" Sheldon was clearly lost and try he might, he was unable to figure out why Amy was so mad at him.

Amy blew out a sigh of exasperation, "Oh, I don't know, Sheldon. Beautiful, glowing, maternal. Any adjective would've better better than implying she looked fat!"

"I highly doubt any adjective-"

"Just!" Amy raised her hand to silence him. She was so angry and embarrassed by him. She had been angry at him before, but it was rare that she felt ashamed by him. While she knew that he truly didn't mean any harm, he should have had the decency or the common sense to realize that what he said was out of line, "I want you to apologize to her-" Sheldon opened his mouth, but Amy stopped him, "correctly! What you said was out of line."

"I don't believe it was."

"It doesn't matter what it was to you! What matters is that you made your pregnant friend cry because you decided to say something completely moronic!" She finished and walked passed him to kick off her shoes.

"Is Bernadette's rise in hormones getting to you? You seem a tad moody." Sheldon huffed under his breath, "Or maybe you're experiencing pre-menstrual syndrome. You're usually more logical than this." He continued, this time loud enough for Amy to hear him clearly.

Something within Amy snapped. She didn't yell, she didn't react. She simply straightened her back and stared at Sheldon. It was as if she had gotten so angry, that she was serene. Without saying a single word, she went to their bedroom and grabbed the pillow that Sheldon was using as well as a few blankets from Penny's closet. When she returned, she placed the pillow and bundle of blankets onto the couch.

"What's this for?"

"You aren't going to sleep in the same bed as me," Amy reasoned, "Not with that attitude."

"Why would I go to bed now?" Sheldon lifted his arm to check the time on his watch, "It's only 9 PM."

"Well, I _am_ going to bed," Amy crossed her arms and stood her ground. Her lower lip pouted and her nose wrinkled, "I don't want to see, or talk to you, for the rest of the night. I'm too mad."

Sheldon squinted his eyes, "Are you putting me out into what if referred to as 'the dog house?'"

Amy laughed, but she sure wasn't happy, "Oh yeah. YI am."

Sheldon scoffed and shook his head, "You do realize that I can easily go back to my apartment and sleep in my own bed, right?"

"You could," she crossed her arms, "but if you do, the experiment is off."

"What?"

"You heard me. The experiment is off if you sleep at 4A." Amy then explained, "This five week trial is supposed to serve as a look into what life would be like if we lived together. Meaning you need to treat it as if we have moved in together. You wouldn't have a 'back-up' bed if we officially lived together so, you don't have one now."

Sheldon growled and exhaled loudly. She was right though, and he knew that if he had walked out now, he would be seen as a hypocrite for making her stay with the trial a few weeks ago. He simply nodded, "Fine." He went to the couch and adjusted the pillow and blankets to make a personal nest-like bed for himself as Amy went back to the bedroom. She gave him a pair of pajamas and shut the door.

When he got changed into his pajamas in the middle of the living room (they were his Wednesday pair, but it was Monday. He wasn't pleased but he didn't want to make the situation with Amy worse), he tiptoed to the bedroom door and gingerly pressed his ear against the door. He heard Amy talking quietly on the phone, to Bernadette it sounded like. He frown as he heard Amy hiccup as she apologized for him. ' _For me…'_ he sighed. He truly didn't mean to hurt Bernadette what he said- he was simply implying that she was short, cute and round because, well, he isn't a monster! And certainly not the kind of monster to call a pregnant woman fat. He pressed his ear against the door and felt his heart ache when he confirmed that Amy was crying.

He got the overwhelming urge to enter the bedroom and console her, to apologize, but he knew his Amy. And he knew that right now she was unapproachable. So he inhaled with a resigning hiss and stepped away from the door and back to his makeshift bed for the night. He curled up under the blanket and brought his legs into him as much he could. It was like a trying to fit a great dane into a bed made for a cat.

He had slept on this couch before- a few times actually- so he knew that he was able to fall asleep in such a tight space, but he feared that tonight would be a sleepless night. In the four weeks that they had slept together, he had grown accustom to her presence, her weight, her scent surrounding him. On the couch, he was eerily alone. The only scent he picked up was his own talc and the cinnamon from the Glade plug in. It was still too early for him to sleep, but he was unsure of what to do with his crying, angry girlfriend only 15 feet away on the other end of that door.

Minutes turned into hours for him as he tossed and turned on the couch. He stomach was twisting into nervous knots so much that he found it unbearable. He tried his best not to look at his phone to see how much time had past. All he knew, was that it was well past three in the morning now judging by the time on the microwave and he had only gotten an estimated 45 minutes of sleep since nine. Amy's muffled cries had silenced hours ago and he wonder if she was just as restless as he was.

He took the risk. Sitting up and standing, he winced. He was getting too old for sleeping in a couch. He took a few seconds to stretch his sore back before he padded towards the bedroom. It took all he had in him not to knock on the closed door and reach for the door handle instead. He slowly opened the door and peered inside the room to behold a sleeping Amy. Her back was towards him as her chest slowly rose and fell with her breath.

' _At least someone could sleep after this argument.'_ He slowly walked deeper into the bedroom with great care as if the ground was covered in landmines before he reached the mattress and crawled in. As his knee sank into the soft bed, Amy stirred.

"Sheldon?" Her tired voice slurred. She raised her head and turned it to try and catch sight of him.

"Shhh," he hushed as he got into his rightful place behind her with her in his arms. His head rested on the mattress as his pillow was forgotten on the couch. He kissed the back of her neck, "I'm sorry, both to you and Bernadette… i'll invite her and Howard for lunch to make up for my comment."

"Mmhm…" she hummed. Clearly, she was too tired to have a full conversation about this, "I forgive you."

"I'm sorry I'm an embarrassment." He whimpered behind her and nuzzled his nose into her coconut scented hair. Already, he found himself fighting to stay away.

"You aren't an embarrassment, Sheldon," he felt her hand rest over his own at her stomach, "You mean well… I know you do."

"So, you're not mad anymore?" He felt her chest fall as she sighed.

"No." Relief swept over him. "But I am tired. I just fell asleep before you came in. Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Yes," he tightened his grip on her involuntarily. Was she implying that she wanted him back in the living? He surely hoped not, but he asked, "would you like me to sleep in the living room?"

Another sigh, but he felt her pull him in closer, "No, I couldn't sleep without you. Not really. Stay."

"Very well," he whispered. Before he could close his eyes, he sat up Reilly to kiss her temple, "I love you Amy."

She only hummed her response and they were both asleep within seconds.

 **WEEK FIVE: CONCLUSION**

As they silently and content ate dinner, Amy's cell phone began to ring from across the kitchen. She dabbed her mouth clean and stood, "Excuse me a moment, Sheldon."

He nodded and took another bite of the steak he had cooked. Out of the many skills his father had taught him, cooking a proper steak was the most valuable. Amy went to the living room and picked up her phone to answer it, "Hello?"

Never one to eavesdrop, Sheldon tinged to eat, "Yes, this is she."

"Uh huh…." Amy's tone lowered and Sheldon lifted his head up from his plate in mild concern, "Okay… Great…" she nodded as she paced the living room, "Okay, thank you very much for telling me… Thanks, you too. Bye."

When she hung up the phone, Sheldon looked back down at his half eaten steak and cut another piece from it. He didn't assume anything was wrong at first. Most likely a call from work or the bank or even a hair salon reminding her of an appointment. When she returned to the table and sat down, however, Sheldon could tell that she wasn't exactly happy. "Who was it?"

"The apartment office," she answered, her voice monotonous, "my apartment's fixed and ready to move back into."

"Oh..." Sheldon lowered his fork to his plate and cleared his throat, "that's good…"

"It is."

'I think…' Any thought as she continued to eat her food.

They ate silently for another minute or two before Sheldon spoke up, "When are you going to move back?"

'Please, don't move back. Move in with me.' He silently pled.

Amy shrugged, "I was thinking about doing it after dinner."

Sheldon's eyes widened and he frowned, "So soon?" Amy nodded and swallowed her bite.

"Yes. Just so we can get it out of the way and you can go back to 4A."

"But-" Sheldon was at a loss. The past five weeks together had been perfect and seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. He wasn't ready for the experiment to be over. Not now. Most likely not even a week from now. He had grown so used to her living with him, sleeping beside him that he believed that he couldn't get along without her. No… he knew he wouldn't be able to, but given his pride he wasn't about to declare his dependency, "the experiment isn't over, yet." He excused.

"It isn't?"

"We agreed on living together for five weeks- 35 consecutive days. It's only been 33."

"No, Sheldon. We agreed to live together until my apartment's leaky plumbing was fixed which was going to take approximately five weeks. There was no exactly timeline."

His teeth sank into his lower lip, "Can you at least wait until tomorrow?"

She took another bite of her food, "We'd still be busy all afternoon moving my clothes and belongings back to my apartment," Amy said, "It wouldn't make any difference." She swallowed and frowned, "Plus I'm sure you're wanting things to get back to normal."

"But… But Amy," he stammered. He knew that this day would be coming, but he certainly didn't expect to feel his heart hurting the way it was at that moment. He didn't want it to end despite the troubles they had early on, "You don't understand what normal is to me."

"Oh?" Amy cocked her head to the side, "No offense, Sheldon, but I've been dating you for nearly seven years now. I think I-"

He slammed his fork onto his plate, "No you don't!" Sheldon's sudden outburst made her freeze in shock. Even during their worst fights, Sheldon rarely raised his voice above a certain register, "Amy, this _is_ my new normal."

She frowned and nibbled upon the skin of her lower lips, "Won't you miss how it used to be? In 4A with Leonard and your furniture?"

"What if I told you that I didn't?" Sheldon countered as he furrowed his brows, "What if I told you with the utmost certainty that I'd miss _this_ normal once I went back to the old normal?"

He watched as Amy's shoulders relaxed while her cheeks flushed, "Really?"

"Of course," he said as if it were the most obvious fact in the world, "Amy, these five weeks with you have been a delight and- if it's alright with you- I'd like to conclude my findings."

She smiled that famous Fowler smile that always managed to make Sheldon melt under its warmth, "I would like to share my findings with you as well," she beamed as Sheldon broke out into a smile as well.

"Good," his smile disappeared suddenly and he stood from the dinner table, "Wait here."

Before Amy had time to ask why, Sheldon bolted across the apartment and out the door. A couple minutes passed until he finally returned, panting as if he had ran a mile. She glanced at his hands and found that his right hand was holding a small black box. She brought her hand up to her mouth but quickly brought it back down. The box could have been anything. A necklace, or even just a Star Trek trinket. She didn't want to give her hopes up.

He stood beside the couch and motioned for her to sit down. She obliged him and sat down while trying to relax herself as Sheldon spoke, "You first."

"Well Sheldon," she began nervously, "After living with you from October 14th through November 16th, I have realized that you can be extremely difficult to live with." He frowned at that, but Amy ignored him and continued, "But despite this, living with you has also been a fun and enjoyable. I love you and I love living with you."

"I love living with you as well." Sheldon's frown had completely disappeared. His lips were now cocked into a handsomely crooked smile, "Which is why I have this." He lifted the hand that held the box. Amy took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down. Hever, that rationale was forgotten when Sheldon sank to one knee.

"Oh my God," she muttered. Even on his knee, Sheldon's height made it so he was eye level with her.

"Amy Farrah Fowler," his voice lowered as his left hand reached for the top of the box, "will you do me the honor of-" he opened the box and revealed the silver apartment key, it's long, grooved neck sticking straight out.

Amy's heart immediately sank which Sheldon quickly noticed, "Wait a moment." He winked and then pulled out the key. On the key's ring was a stunning gold diamond ring.

The solitaire marquise diamond sparkled dazzlingly in the light and the gold looked aged, but well taken care of. Amy placed her right hand on her chest to check if her heart was still beating, "Oh Sheldon…"

"Let me finish," Sheldon teased and Amy only laughed happily as tears began to well up within her ducts, "Will you do me the honor of not only being my roommate, but my wife, Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Yes! Yes, yes yes!" Before Sheldon was able to set the ring free from the apartment key, Amy was on him. He toppled backwards as his forehead hit the hardwood floor. He winced in pain, but Amy's soft kiss upon his lips distracted him from it quickly. When she finally pulled away, Sheldon carefully unhooked the ring from the key.

"I had it sized," he whispered as he reached out for her left hand, "I hope my calculations were correct." In fact, they were and the ring slid over her finger stayed firmly in its place, "It was my great-grandmother's. Meemaw and my mother wore it after her… And now you." He explained with pride.

She couldn't hold back the tears. Not any longer and she let them fall freely. She quickly took off the ring to admire it and found that it had been engraved with the wedding date of its first owner. 1902. It had survived so long in his family and that alone meant the world to her as she would be its next caretaker.

Amy slowly and carefully slid off of him and allowed him to sit up, "It's beautiful, Sheldon."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she pecked him on the lips and watched as he stood up with a groan and walk towards the bedroom. When he got to the doorway, he frowned.

"Are you coming?"

Amy pursed her lips in confusion, "For?"

"I'm not an expert in these things. But I'm assuming that celebration coitus is in order. We just got engaged." He explained with a sly grin, which Amy quickly returned before standing up and following to join him.

* * *

 _Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcomed and appreciated! I hope you guys liked this!_

 _Also, if you'd like, don't forget to follow my Instagram at ShamyBabboos for fic updates and general Shamy posts!_


End file.
